Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is an osmosian. In the original series, Kevin was an 11 year old villain. By Alien Force, Kevin was 16 and had joined Ben's team and became a protaganist. In Ultimate Alien and Omniverse, he is 17. oprah smells Appearance Original Series Kevin looks like a young boy, with long black hair. He has a ripped black t-shirt and long black pants. He also has dark brown eyes. He wore a necklace that was like a lock. Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien In Alien Force, Kevin had grown taller and became more muscular. His mutation was over. He wears a black shirt with long sleeves, a pair of jeans, and black boots. He has long black hair. In season 3 of Alien Force, Kevin muated. Before his mutation, he wore a different outfit. Omniverse In Omniverse, Kevin's shirt is now ripped. He wears a necklace similar to when he was 11. He has longer hair... Powers/abillities Kevin has the abillity to absorb the powers of others. He can also absorb different elements and form them with his own body. If he absorbs to much power, being an osmosian he will lose control and become somewhat evil. When he takes power he can also give power to machines to make them work. Ben 10 Kevin first appears in the episode Kevin 11. He is introduced at an arcade called Total Zone, where he uses his powers to help Ben get some tokens from a machine. A phew thugs then show up to hurt Kevin, but Ben turns into XLR8 to help save him. After Ben tells Kevin about the Omnitrix, Kevin and Ben decide to team up. Later Kevin introduces Ben to his home, and explains that his parents kicked him out of his home. Kevin then appears to have an interest in Sumo Slammers when he brings Ben to a warehouse to steal some new Sumo Slammers video games. When they steal the game, the police show up and Ben turns into Stinkfly to get Kevin out of the building safetly. Later in the tunnels, Kevin decides to switch the train tracks which will kill alot of passengers, so Ben turns into Heatblast to stop him and betray him. Kevin ends up absorbing Heatblast's powers and uses them again Ben until he changes back. Kevin then finds the thugs hangout to get his revenge, but he loses his power. Then he gets more when Four Arms shows up to attack him. After absorbing Four Arms's power, he attacks Ben and tries to get the Omnitrix, however it ends up hurting him and he accidentally absorbs it. He then runs away to an unknown place. Kevin returns in Framed, where he is stuck as Ben's aliens and is human for a short time. He commits cr ime and the blame is taken on Ben. After investigating, Ben finds Kevin. He turns into Four Arms and battles Kevin. Kevin then turns into a mutant of Ben's aliens and is unable to turn back to human. The commander then shoots Kevin into the ocean. By the end of the episode, Kevin can still be seen alive underwater because of Ripjaws' powers. Kevin returns in Grudge Match, where he is seen battling Ben. They two are later sent on a ship where they must battle other oppoents. They make an alliance and work together. By the end of the episode, Kevin turns bad again. For more details, check the episode page by clicking here. In Back With A Vengeance, Kevin allies Vilgax and they attempt to stop Ben, who recently unlocked master control. He gets the Omnitrix but Gwen takes it back and Kevin is stuck in the Null Void. For more details, look at the episode page by clicking here. Kevin returns as a villain in a dream in Perfect Day. In Ken Ten, an alternate version of Kevin, Kevin 11,000, is bad who escapes the Null Void with the help of his son, Devlin. He tries to kill Ben & Ken but is stopped by his own son. He does not return for real anymore because he is trapped in the Null Void. Ben 10: Alien Force Kevin returns as a main character in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, where he is seen trading with the Forever Knights. After fighting the gang, he helps them find the Forever Knights. He then helps them find the Highbreed ship and he joins the team. Appearances Ben 10 *Kevin 11 *Framed *Grudge Match *Back With A Vengeance *Perfect Day (Dream) *Ken 10 (Alternate Timeline) Ben 10: Alien Force *Kevin appeared in all episodes except Above And Beyond Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Kevin appeared in all episodes except Catch A Falling Star Ben 10: Omniverse *The More Things Change: Part 1 *Many Happy Returns *Showdown: Part 2 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Plumbers Category:Males Category:Male Characters